


Blurted Confessions

by Pisces_writings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_writings/pseuds/Pisces_writings
Summary: Roman and Virgil are hanging out after Janus was accepted, and Virgil stops paying attention.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Blurted Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend who asked for a Prinxiety fanfic a couple of months ago, I hope you're satisfied.

Roman had come to Virgil's room a few hours ago. He had told him about how Patton had accepted Janus (which Virgil was not happy about) and everything that had happened between the two sides. Then he had a breakdown, and Virgil had done his best to comfort him. He was honestly surprised that it had worked, and now Roman seemed to be feeling a lot better. The two of them were in Roman's room and he was ranting about random Disney theories that he had. 

Virgil had stopped listening a few minutes ago and was now taking the time to stare at the prince. Everything about him was captivating. From his sparkling eyes, to his adorable smile, to the way he moved his hands when he talked. 

_Stop._ He told himself. _This is not the time to think about your ridiculous crush. This is about making sure Roman is feeling better, not my stupid feelings._ He could almost hear Patton chidding him. _"Your feelings aren't stupid, Virgil."_ He would say. 

"Virgil? Are you listening?" 

_Woops._ "Yeah." Virgil lied. 

Roman crossed his arms and pouted, "No, you weren't. What did I just say?"

Virgil shrugged. 

Roman sighed dramatically, "I was talking about how Tangled is much darker once you stop and think about it." 

"Right, yeah." 

Roman rolled his eyes and continued on his rant. 

Virgil didn't process a word he said. Instead, he continued staring at him. He was really adorable when he talked about things he liked. His face would light up, and he would smile a certain way that would- 

"Virgil? You there?" Roman's voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

"What? Oh, yeah."

Roman studied him quizzically. "You keep spacing out. Are you okay?" 

"I'm never okay." 

Roman laughed, "Right, I guess you're not okay."

"I promise."

Roman shook his head, "You emo nightmare." He continued to talk and Virgil continued to drift off into his thoughts. 

He had been crushing on Roman for longer than he liked to admit, and never once did he even consider telling him. No matter how much Patton assured him that everything would work out, he just couldn't bring himself too. In the back of his mind he knew that it was more than just a simple crush, but he wouldn't admit it. He had tried to ignore it and hope that it would go away, but it didn't work. So instead he would just steal glances at him, listen to him talk, and imagine what it would be like if he was brave enough to tell him. 

"So what do you think?" Roman had finished explaining one of his many theories. 

"Oh, I guess it's cool." 

Roman frowned at him, "Where do you keep drifting off to?" 

"It's nothing."

"Sure." Roman said skeptically. "What are you thinking about? I'm sure it must be very interesting to- "

"I'm in love with you." Virgil blurted. 

He froze. _Idiot. What are you doing?_

"Y-you what?" Roman stammered. 

Virgil decided that this was a perfect moment to sink out into his room. He collapsed into his bed. _Stupid! What was I thinking?_ He groaned, what would he do now? He had stupidly blurted out the truth without thinking it over. Why had he been so reckless? 

He heard a knock on the door and froze. He slowly got up and opened it. Roman stood with his arms crossed on the other side then he walked into Virgil's room without invitation. 

"I can't believe you." He said dramatically. "Saying something like that and then just disappearing? On me? How dare you." 

Virgil just stared at him, "What?" 

Roman sighed, "Clearly you don't know much about romance. Usually, you don't disappear after admitting your undying love for someone." 

"I didn't admit my undying love for you." Virgil muttered. 

"You didn't?" Roman paused. "Hm. I guess you just admitted your love for me, then." 

"Great. So are you going?" 

It was Roman's turn to stare at him. "Why would I do that?" 

Virgil blinked, "I. . . I don't know, I just- "

Roman laughed, "Oh, Virgil." He sighed. "I love you too. I have for quite a while."

Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You. . . Oh. I just- I thought- "

"I think Logan would call that, 'jumping to conclusions'." 

Virgil blinked a few times. "Wait, you- "

"Yes." 

"And- "

"Yes." 

"Oh." 

"Are we dating now?"

Virgil stared at him, still trying to process everything that had just happened. "I mean. . . I guess."

"Great! One more question, can I kiss you?" 

Virgil blinked a few times, "Yes?"

Roman laughed, "You don't sound very sure about that."

"Shut up." Virgil grumbled. 

Roman smiled mischievously, "Make me."

Virgil grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Roman melted into him, and Virgil felt his heart rate start to finally slow down. When they finally pulled apart Roman was gasping for air. 

"You- wow." He stammered. 

Virgil smiled at him, "Problem?" 

"No. No, I'm good. Just- " he stared at Virgil like he had never seen him before. "You're a really good kisser. Also a lot gentler than I imagined."

"Aww, you imagined it? That's adorable." 

Roman blushed, "Yeah. Adorable. Sure."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm guessing you also imagined some not so adorable stuff." 

Roman turned an even darker shade of pink, "No. Shut up." 

Virgil, who was starting to feel a surge of confidence at Roman's embarrassment, pushed him up against his door, "Care to explain?" 

Roman let out a gasp, "Fuck you." He said quietly. 

Virgil smiled, "Maybe later."

Roman blinked, "Yeah, didn't imagine you being this forward either."

"So what did you imagine?" 

"I'm not telling you." 

"You could show me instead." 

"Shut up." 

"In your own words, make me." 

Roman pulled him into a kiss and the two of them slowly made their way to Virgil bed. Virgil broke the kiss and pushed Roman down into it, climbing on top of him. 

Roman stared at him, "You. . . You are really hot."

Virgil snickered. "Do you always fall apart this quickly?" 

"Only with you."

Virgil, who had been expecting a snarky remark, was caught off guard. "Oh. Right."

"Are you always this eloquent?" 

"Shut up." 

"It I had a nickel for every time you told me that- "

Virgil decided to shut him up with a kiss, and after that, things moved quickly. To be honest, most of the night was a blur to Virgil, but a few things were permanently ingrained into his head. He tended to remember them at the most inconvenient times. 

As it turned out, Patton had known about the two sides' crushed on each other before either of them had figured it out, which was the reason he had sounds so sure when reassuring Virgil all those times. Roman had obviously felt betrayed when finding this out, but Virgil wasn't especially surprised. 


End file.
